


【原创】捆绑ABO

by acanthosphere



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanthosphere/pseuds/acanthosphere
Summary: 女A男O设定有怀孕生产的情节注意预警





	1. Chapter 1

捆绑  
“Nike，真的不用我们送你回去吗？你看上去并不是很……”  
一旁的alpha有些担忧的看着面前明显就不是很清醒的金发女人。  
“啰嗦，很好，我很好，超级好，好的不能再好了。”  
“不用你们这群家伙担心。”  
那个被称为Nike的金发女人摇了摇头，朝着她的同伴们喊道。  
“但是……”  
“啰嗦！”  
Nike将酒杯一饮而尽，她随便的抹了抹嘴，便摇摇晃晃的站了起来。  
“都说了不应该喝这么多，但是我可没喝醉啊。”  
她朝着还坐在酒桌上的同伴们吼道，迈着的步子朝前走去。  
Oliver端着酒杯，夜已经深了。  
他看着那位高大的女alpha摇摇晃晃的朝着屋外走去。  
“你去送送她吧。”  
似乎早就知道男孩心里想的什么的老板善解人意的说了一句，“这么晚了，又喝的那么醉，就算是alpha也应该注意一下，你送她回家怎么样，Oliver？”  
Beta老板看着眼前的Omega微笑着说到。  
“我……”  
意识到自己的小心思被发现了的Oliver脸全红了，他点了点头。  
小声道谢后，便追了出去。  
Nike.Parker。  
目前为止最优秀最受欢迎的alpha战士。  
Nike遗传了她老爸Wade的全部相貌，虽然是女性但是因为性别是alpha的缘故，Nike长得格外的高大，相貌也格外的英俊。  
她其实很漂亮。  
Oliver见过Nike穿着裙子的样子，那样子很漂亮。  
其实他应该是一直都很喜欢很喜欢Nike的，在自己还没有成年的时候在自己还是的小鬼的时候，高大强壮的女alpha战士Nike就一直都是他崇拜喜欢的对象。  
他喜欢她，很喜欢很喜欢。  
但那是你无论如何都摘不到的星辰。  
Oliver小跑着跟在Nike身后，夜间的风凉凉的吹动着他软软的棕色头发。  
他的脸红红的，心脏跳动的很快很快。  
脖颈上的那一层厚厚的保护罩有了些许的松动。  
“Parker长官！”  
他气喘吁吁的喊道，一路小跑着来到了Nike的身旁。  
他不敢称呼对方的名字，至少在他看了他们还没有熟到可以称呼名字的地步。  
身前的alpha听到了有人在喊着自己的名字，突然停了下来。  
Oliver没来的及止住脚步，结结实实的撞在了alpha结实紧致的后背上。  
Nike回过头来，那双干净的蓝色眼睛里泛着雾气，她醉得不轻。  
“你是？”  
Alpha摇摇晃晃的看着面前的Omega问道。  
正当Oliver准备结结巴巴的解释自己的身份以及来这里的原因的时候，alpha就像是突然想到了什么一般。  
“哦哦，Oliver啊！”  
Nike准确的叫出了他的名字，并把他搂在了怀里。  
“你就是以前那个经常和Victor待在一起的那个孩子吗？好久不见啊，时间过的真快，你都长这么大了……”  
Nike有些口齿不清的说到，她没有喷抑制剂，淡淡的柠檬水的味道飘散在了空气之中。  
Oliver的脸变得更红了，他的心脏蹦蹦的在跳，全身上下都紧张的要命。  
不知道是因为Nike还认得他，还是因为Nike正亲昵的把他搂在自己的怀里，还是那一股alpha的信息素弄得他腿软。  
他任由Nike将自己搂在怀里，淡淡的柠檬味席卷着他的鼻尖，他的脑袋有些昏沉了。  
“是的，那已经过去很多年了。”  
他看着Nike有些泛红的脸说到。  
“这样啊，时间过的可真快，Victor那个臭小子也长大了。”  
Oliver小心翼翼的扶着Nike，将她送回她自己的宿舍。  
“但是后来你搬走了，不是吗？”  
Nike将自己的脑袋靠在了Oliver的肩膀上，含含糊糊的说到。  
“是的。”  
“因为家里出了一点事情。”  
Oliver轻轻的回答到，他拉着Nike的手，任由高大的女人靠在了自己的肩上。  
他的心脏跳的很快很快，那一股淡淡的柠檬味弄得他的脑袋有些昏沉，脖颈上的保护套有些松动。  
Oliver将Nike带回了她的宿舍，等到他将alpha安置在那张窄窄的床上的时候，月光轻轻的洒在了女人的脸上。  
Nike的金发随意的披散着，在月光的照耀下，原本棱角分明的五官也变得柔和了起来。  
Oliver站在床边小心的，仔细的打量着眼前的金发女人。  
他喜欢她，一直一直以来最最最喜欢她了。  
但是Oliver知道自己配不上他，自己什么都没有，只是一个长相平凡的普普通通的Omega，他配不上眼前的这位金发美人。  
配不上眼前的这位美丽强壮的女战士。  
他心底里知道这一点，但他就是没有办法的爱她。  
“我喜欢你。”  
Oliver看着熟睡中的Nike，轻轻的握着她的手小声的说到。  
睡梦中的alpha皱了皱眉头，似乎是梦见了什么不愉快的事情。  
“我喜欢你。”  
他小声说到，随后轻轻的松开了Nike纤细修长的手。  
他的任务完成了，他该离开了。  
“再见了，Nike。”  
他温柔的说到，随即准备转身离开。  
但是睡梦中的alpha似乎梦到了什么不好的东西，她的眉毛皱在了一起。就在Oliver准备离开的时候，alpha无意识的拽住了他的手腕。  
Nike是alpha战士，是军人，是长官。  
她无意中拽住了Oliver的手腕，并让毫无防备的男孩重重的摔倒在了地上，那个早就破损不堪的保护罩随即掉了下来。  
一时间，房间里充满了一股Omega发情的味道。  
Oliver慌慌张张的从地面上捡起了那个本来一直被佩戴在自己脖颈处的保护罩，它已经被重度损坏无法使用。  
他小口的喘息着，之前身体上的不适到这个时候彻底显现了出来。  
他的发情期到了。  
Alpha的信息素畅通无阻的涌入了他的鼻腔融入了他的血液，并且与自己的信息素发生着反应，他的腿都在颤抖，身下也已经湿成了一片。  
他想着站起身来离开，但是腿一直都在发颤，全身也都在发抖完全动弹不了。  
正当这个时候，原本应该睡着了的alpha迷迷糊糊的爬起身来，蓝色的眼睛的灰漉漉的一片。  
Nike有些迷惑的来到了Oliver的身边，“你好香。”  
她靠着男孩的脖颈闻着对方散发出来的信息素的味道，“你好好闻，Oliver。”  
那双原本干净的蓝色眼睛迷糊的看着眼前的男孩，Oliver知道Nike现在根本就没有清醒过来。  
“Nike。”  
他浑身都因为发情而颤抖，他小声的叫着alpha的名字，希望能够让对方清醒过来。  
知道现在她面前的是谁，知道自己在做什么。  
Nike轻轻的舔了舔Oliver脖子上腺体的位置，看着眼前的男孩，那双并不是很清明的眼睛里出现了对方的倒影。  
“你真漂亮。”  
Alpha有些害羞的说到。  
大概就是这句话击溃了Oliver最后的防备。  
“你真漂亮。”  
自己喜欢的alpha舔舐着自己的腺体，说着自己漂亮。  
“你……你喜欢我吗？”  
Oliver没有推开眼前的alpha只是仍由着对方搂着自己的身体，亲吻着自己的脖颈。  
你喜欢我吗？  
他小声的，卑微的问道。  
但alpha就好像什么都没有听到一样，“你真好闻，我喜欢你的味道。”  
Omega任由着alpha将自己按倒在地，接受了Nike的一个又一个的亲吻。  
“我喜欢你，Nike。”  
“我喜欢你，Nike。”  
Alpha其实根本就没有清醒过来，她将Omega粗鲁的压倒在地，扯开了对方的衣物。  
没有过多的前戏，过多的爱抚就进入了Omega的身体，并且在对方小声呜咽的时候，咬破了Omega的腺体。  
鲜血顺着Omega的脖颈流淌而下，一根长长的输精管深入了Omega的身体深处，撬开了那个隐秘的在过去的二十年来都没人造访过的秘密花园。  
Alpha趴在Omega身上喘息着，她舔舐着Omega脖颈上的伤口，安抚着因为标记而变得恐慌脆弱的Omega。  
她做的一切都十分的完美细致，除了那还未说出口的爱与承诺，除了一双清醒的眼睛。  
Oliver因为吃痛而颤抖着，但他自始自终只是紧紧的拥抱着眼前高大的alpha，纵容着对方对自己做的一切。  
……  
第二天清晨的时候，Oliver动了动酸痛的身体。  
房间里的气味，自己信息素的变化，再加上身体上乱七八糟的痕迹都昭示着昨天晚上发生了什么。  
Oliver小心翼翼的爬起身，他浑身都在发抖。  
他本来应该高兴的，Omega被自己喜欢的alpha标记怎么来说都是一件值得高兴的事情，但是对他来说，那不一样。  
他不敢面对清醒过来的Nike。  
Nike不是自愿标记他的，昨天晚上只是一个意外，一个由机缘巧合再加上自己的纵容而产生的以外。  
他浑身上下都酸痛的不行，Oliver揉了揉酸胀的小腹，在昨天晚上里面被灌满了alpha的精液。  
他不想让Nike认为自己是那种人，那种有目的接近她妄想用标记锁牢她的Omega，或许还会有一个孩子。  
Oliver摇摇头，泪水在他的眼睛里打转。  
他很高兴，也很难过。  
这都是我自己求来的，这就已经够了。  
昨天晚上的东西足够让你回忆一辈子了，你还想要什么，奢求更多得到更多，即使那些本可能就不是属于你的东西。  
他小声的呼吸着，艰难的将自己的衣物穿戴整齐。  
Nike从来都不会记得自己喝醉了的时候做过的事情。  
那这样，我们或许还能成为朋友。  
这个在过去就能够让Oliver满足好一会儿的字词不知道为什么竟然变得酸涩了起来，他轻轻的摸了摸自己有些酸胀的腹部。  
那里面说不定现在已经有了一个小宝贝。  
“我爱你，Nike。”  
他轻轻吻了吻Nike的嘴唇，便小心翼翼的离开了alpha的宿舍。


	2. 【原创】捆绑 2

捆绑 2  
当Nike醒来的时候，Omega早就不见了踪影。  
她拍拍自己的脑袋，因为宿醉的影响导致她的头现在还痛的要命。  
她有些迷茫的靠在床边，昨天晚上发生的事情她其实已经快要忘光了。  
她只记得，自己在和那群alpha告别后，紧接着就回到了自己的宿舍，然后在自己乱糟糟的床上醒来。  
空气中的味道有些奇怪，Nike有些疑惑的闻了闻。  
地面上有点点暗黑色的印记。  
那是什么东西？  
她揉着疼痛的脑袋努力回忆着自己昨晚的所作所为。  
什么都没有，什么都不记得了。  
难道是我昨天晚上回来的时候摔伤了吗？  
她思索着，试图还原作夜发生的事情。  
但是还没等她理清自己的思绪，一声沉重悠远的钟声打断了她的思索。  
糟了，今天是出发的日子。  
Nike骂了一句脏话，手忙脚乱的给自己穿着衣服。  
今天是alpha的野外调查的日子，而且还是由她来带队。  
该死的，快点快点快点，要迟到了！！  
Nike慌慌张张的给自己提上了裤子，胡乱的抹了几把脸后，随便的将自己的金发束在脑后便匆忙跑了出去。  
以至于昨天晚上发生的事情和地面上那点点暗黑色的血迹便被alpha暂时遗忘了。  
Oliver离开Nike宿舍的时候，天还很早。  
他的衣服昨天晚上都被Nike给撕坏了，根本穿不了。  
“很抱歉，很抱歉，很抱歉。”  
他在走的时候胡乱的拿了一件Nike的衬衫，似乎就是昨天晚上alpha脱下来的那件，上面还有淡淡的alpha信息素的味道。  
他的脸又开始发烫了，两条腿也抖得厉害，脖颈上的伤口已经结痂了，一圈黑黑的血痕圈在了上面，就好像是一枚哀伤精致的戒指。  
他跌跌撞撞的回到了自己暂时居住的小房子里，脸色苍白，浑身都冒着虚汗。  
最终，在房间的一角找到了一个还能够使用的Omega保护罩。  
他的信息素味道变了，Oliver知道这个。  
原本淡淡栀子花的味道里染上了一丝清爽的柠檬味，那是他alpha信息素的味道。  
Oliver的脸红红的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。  
他咬着自己的嘴唇，企图从口腔中传来的痛楚让自己清醒过来。  
那不会是你的alpha，永远都不会。  
最终，他小心翼翼的将那个保护罩重新扣在了自己的脖颈处，空气中的味道消失了。  
栀子花的味道，柠檬的味道，全部都消失了。  
空气变得干干净净，什么都没有了。  
他深吸了一口气，试图让自己平静下来。  
今天是alpha出发的日子，他知道Nike今天就要离开了。  
昨天晚上的宴会其实是他们的饯别宴，这一走，他不知道alpha什么时候才会回来，或者说就算是回来了，自己下一次不知道什么时候才能够再次见到她。  
那位比星辰还要耀眼的alpha。  
所以他想去送她，就算是远远的看上一眼也好。  
Oliver现在状况其实并不好，他正处于发情期，虽然在昨天晚上已经被alpha给标记了，但是发情带来的虚弱再加上被标记却远离自己alpha的痛楚仍旧在折磨着他。  
抑制剂已经对他无失效了，虽然他的特殊时期还远没有结束。  
但好在，因为Omega保护罩的缘故，没有人能够闻到他的气味，也没有人会发现他的不对劲。  
只是难受一点，他可以忍受的。  
Oliver小心翼翼的把自己身上的那件不属于自己的衬衫脱下，将它叠好放在一旁。  
这可能是他能够从alpha那里得到的仅有的东西了。  
一件偷来的衬衫。  
还有可能，他轻轻的揉了揉自己酸胀不已的腹部。  
Alpha标记了他，在昨天晚上用精液将他灌满。  
这里面或许已经有了一个……  
他的脸变得更红了，Omega的受孕率一直很高更何况他还处于发情期，这里面的几率几乎高的可怕。  
他或许偷偷的从alpha那里拿来的不仅仅只是一件衬衫。  
Oliver在自己还是个孩子的时候就认识Nike了，那位有着金色秀发蓝色眼眸的女alpha。  
小小的Oliver曾经就住在她家附近，见过她的alpha父亲，以及Omega母亲。  
她是和她的妈妈姓的，那位有着和自己同样颜色头发的温柔友善的Omega。  
那位友好的Parker先生。  
Oliver还知道她还有一个小小的总是跟在她身后的alpha弟弟，Victor.Wilson。  
Nike超级喜爱她的小弟，那个小小的棕色头发的alpha男孩。  
那双本来没有多少表情的蓝色眼睛只要一见到Victor，那双在平时稍显冷淡的眼眸瞬间就会被温柔与高兴填满。  
那样的表情，Oliver从来都没有看见Nike用它看过别人。  
永远都只有Victor,Wilson先生和Parker先生。  
他深深的羡慕着那样的眼神，深深的羡慕着Nike的小弟Victor。  
那是一个很可爱的孩子，但却和其他小孩有点不一样。  
本来应该是干净的焦糖色眼睛总是灰蒙蒙的，不像其他alpha孩子一样，小小的Victor总是安安静静的，瘦瘦小小的个子，总是在哭总是再流眼泪。  
而Nike，每每面对Victor的时候总是有着无尽的耐心。  
她会将小小的Victor搂在怀里，拉着对方小小的手掌，小声的温柔的安慰着他。  
“初次见面。”  
Nike笑着朝Oliver伸出了手，“我叫Nike.Parker.”  
“这个是我的弟弟，Victor。”  
她抱歉的看了看缩在自己身后的小小男孩，“Victor有些怕生，这个还请你不要见怪。”  
“你的名字是Oliver吗？真是个好听的名字。”  
“Victor,这位小朋友叫做Oliver，你们要成为好朋友。”  
“alpha不可以欺负Omega的知道吗？”  
她微笑着，对死死揪住自己衣角的小男孩温柔的嘱咐。  
“小东西有些怕生不要见怪。”  
那是Oliver第一次见到Nike，当时的她拉着她自己的弟弟，Victor。  
Oliver知道自己当时的表现肯定糟糕极了，脸红的一塌糊涂，手都不知道应该放在哪里，只是干巴巴的站在高大的alpha面前，听着Nike对她弟弟的介绍以及交代。  
“Oliver，叫我Oliver就可以了。”  
他小心翼翼的握住了alpha伸出来的微凉的手掌，满脸通红的回答。  
Oliver将自己的思绪收了回来，他小心翼翼的擦拭着自己的身体。  
他浑身上下的状态都糟糕的要命，但比起身体上的糟糕，远离alpha的痛苦再加上内心的挣扎更加令他难过。

“Victor不在你这里吗？”  
摇摇晃晃的alpha有些疑惑的看着Oliver。  
“哦哦，被Wade接走了吗？这样啊……”  
Nike滑坐在墙边松了一口气。  
“我说我怎么一出来就没看到人了，Wade真的是随意，提前接走了也不和我说说，吓死我了……”  
她嘀嘀咕咕的说着，脸全红了。  
Oliver知道Nike那天是成人礼所以喝了不少的酒。  
“你看着我干嘛？”  
突然，alpha回过头笑嘻嘻的问道。  
“Oliver你知道吗？你的眼睛真好看……”  
她笑眯眯的搂住了Oliver的脖子，“多亏了你对Victor的照顾啊，小东西最近进步了不少。”  
她笑着，将Omega搂近了自己，吻了吻对方通红滚烫的脸颊。  
Oliver不知道那个吻代表了什么，第二天的alpha什么都不记得了，仍旧拉着小小Victor的手来到了自己的面前。  
“那么Victor就拜托了。”  
Alpha微笑着，将小小的Victor交给了自己。  
她什么都不记得了。  
可能那什么都不算吧，可能她只是误把自己当成了Victor。  
但是Oliver怎么也忘不了那个吻，怎么也忘不了那天alpha搂着自己的感觉和萦绕在自己鼻尖的那股淡淡干净的柠檬味。  
“如果有了小孩的话，她肯定也会很喜欢吧。”  
Oliver小心的擦拭着自己的身体，小声说到。  
他的腹部仍旧很酸很胀很不舒服，昨天晚上弄进去的东西已经被自己的身体牢牢锁死弄不出来了。  
但是Oliver也拒绝去吃一些什么类似于紧急避孕药之类的东西，一来是因为那对于发情期的Omega几乎毫无用处，二来是因为他……  
他揉了揉自己仍旧有些难受的小腹，本来刚刚被标记的Omega应该窝在自己alpha的怀里呆在她的身边的，但是自己却早早逃开了。  
是自己选择离开了。  
Oliver知道，如果今天早上醒来Nike发现她标记了自己的话，她一定会把自己带回家和他结婚的。  
因为Wilson先生从来都是这样教导她姐弟俩的，而Nike一直都学的很好。  
但他不想那样。  
因为alpha可能并不喜欢自己，因为alpha可能并不想要自己。  
用标记来捆绑一位远优秀于自己的alpha，用标记来逼迫，用孩子来威胁，因为知道她的家庭是怎样要求的所以就以此胁迫，那不是他想要的。  
Nike她值得更好的。  
她远远值得更好的更优秀更漂亮的Omega陪着她的身边。  
Oliver知道自己并不是很漂亮，也不是很聪明，既没有什么过人之处也没有什么荣耀的背景。  
他就只是一个Omega而已，一个普普通通的平凡的Omega。  
他配不上Nike，并且也没有自信对方能够喜欢自己。  
他轻轻的揉着自己酸胀不已的小腹，小心翼翼的给自己穿上了干净的衣服。  
这已经奢求的够多了。  
Oliver摸了摸自己的脖颈，厚厚的保护罩下面的是一个新生的伤口，一个新咬上的标记。  
他已经得的够多了。  
一个标记，或许还有一个孩子。  
这就已经够了


	3. 【原创】捆绑 3

捆绑 3   
Alpha站的笔直笔直。  
Oliver站在围观的人群中，透过重重的遮挡注视着那位高大美丽的alpha。  
Nike穿着简洁干练的军装，长长的金发被她随意的扎在了脑后。  
Alpha站的笔直笔直，清晨的阳光划破天空，照耀在Nike的脸上。  
她笑着朝着向她挥手致意的人群回礼，alpha微笑着，干净的蓝色眼珠里闪烁着星辰，她长得像她的alpha父亲，继承了她父亲的相貌英气，但是却加上了少许只有女alpha才有的柔和与温婉。  
Oliver站在人群中，偷偷的看着那位就好像是闪着光的alpha。  
“Oliver？”  
Nike在就要离开之前注意到了站在人群中的Oliver，这位Victor儿时的好友。  
“嘿！”  
Alpha亲切的朝他招手，喊着他的名字。  
没有意料到alpha会在送行的人群中找到自己的Oliver被Nike的喊声下了一跳，他看着即将离开的alpha羞涩的笑着也轻轻的招了招手。  
“那个Omega你认识？”  
一旁的好友对Nike说到。  
“啊，小时候的邻居，怎么了吗？”  
Nike看着满脸通红的Oliver，朝他挥手。  
“没什么，只是他看上去有点眼熟，是不是就是昨天那个你走之后马上跟上去的Omega啊？”  
“嗯？”  
Nike有些疑惑的问道，“昨天晚上有人送我回家了吗？”  
但她实在是没有任何关于昨晚的记忆，也根本不记得有谁送自己回家了。  
“是吗？”  
她略显沉思的说到，但是欢呼着的人群打断了她的思路。  
Nike朝着送行的人群挥手，离开了。  
在送走Nike之后，Oliver发现自己浑身都湿透了。  
他的裤子里湿哒哒的，乱糟糟的一团。浑身上下也都冒着汗。  
“没事的，没事的。”  
他小口的喘息着，“你会习惯的，你会习惯的。”  
Omega小声的念叨到。

“Oliver你的脸色有些不太好，需要去医院看看吗？”  
Beta老板关切的看着正在擦拭着桌面一脸惨白的Omega。  
“需要回家休息休息吗？还是？”  
Oliver本想摇头，但是一阵眩晕席卷了他。  
Omega轻轻的点了点头。  
“很抱歉，我可能最近太累了。”  
他小声回答到。  
Oliver最近一段时间都过得很不好，这也是在预料之中的。  
很少有Omega在被标记后就离开自己的alpha。  
就算到了能够去除标记的今天，标记对于Omega来说仍旧是一件很大的事情。  
发情期还没有结束就离开了alpha，体内混乱的激素也没有得到综合，焦躁不安的心情也没有得到安抚。  
他最近一段时间一直没有睡好。、  
他会害怕一个人呆着，就算呆在其他人的身边也没有用处。  
因为那些人都不是Nike。  
他会在睡梦中惊醒，而醒来后迎接他的只是空荡荡的房间和月光。  
他这段时间胃口也不太好，总是吃不下东西。  
Omega迈着虚弱的脚步走回了自己的临时小屋，当他靠坐在自己的小床上思索着自己最近的身体状况的时候，一个早就该想到的可能跑进了Oliver的脑海。  
他有些颤抖的抚摸着自己的小腹，温柔的眼睛因为激动而泛红。  
他最近一段时间的发情期都没有来。  
意识到问题的Omega匆匆茫茫的站起身，从自己床头的小医药柜里掏出了一小叠试纸。  
他走进浴室，将它们全部都仔仔细细的测试了一遍。  
结果显而易见，Omega带着有些颤抖的手抚摩着自己目前还平坦的小腹。  
他有孩子了。  
有些激动的Omega忘却了之前的不适，他躺在了自己的小床上，将手轻轻的搭在了自己平坦的腹部上。  
里面有了一个小小的宝贝。  
他的宝贝。  
能够属于他的宝贝。  
Omega小声的惊呼着，温柔的眼眸中闪烁着水花。  
那会是一个alpha吗？  
它会有和她一样干净的蓝色眼睛，漂亮的金色头发吗？  
它会和她一样温柔美丽勇敢吗？  
它会和她一样吗？  
Oliver躺在自己的床上，眼睛里流淌下了泪花。  
他很高兴，非常非常的高兴与幸福。  
但是于此同时他的胸口也酸酸的，就好像咸咸的海水灌满了整个胸膛一样。  
那是他的孩子。  
也只能够是他的孩子。  
“我会好好照顾你的。”  
Oliver小心翼翼的抚摸着自己的腹部说到。

 

“你确定要辞职吗？”  
Beta老板有些担忧的看着面前脸色很不好的Omega。  
“是生病了吗？如果生病了的话，我们这可以……”  
Oliver脸色有些发白，他摇了摇头。  
“谢谢您，我挺好的。”  
他小声回答，“只是在这里干了一段时间了，离家太久，有点想回家了。”  
他撒谎了，他根本就没有家人了，也就根本就没有回家想家的这一说。  
真正的原因是他的身体状况。  
最近一段时间他几乎无法吃东西，总是吐总是恶心，人也蔫蔫的没有什么力气。  
去医院检查的时候医生说小宝宝的状况还好，但是他太瘦了一点，营养也没有跟上这样下去迟早会出问题的。  
“你的alpha呢？”  
医生有些关切的问道。  
而男孩只是拉扯着自己的衣角没有回话。  
“这样啊，”心里有了另一种解释的医生带着同情的眼神看着坐在自己面前的年轻的Omega，“那也没有办法，你自己得好好保重，照顾好自己。”  
“有什么不舒服的记得及时去医院看看，不要硬抗。”  
“看看，这个小东西在你肚子里面呢，现在还很小但是慢慢的会长大的。”  
医生把片子递给了Oliver，棕色头发的男孩看着那张单子很久很久。

在beta老板忧心的目光中，Oliver收拾好了自己的东西准备离开了。  
他其实也不知道自己应该去哪，他没有家人也没有交情很好的朋友。  
他缓慢的走在街上，去哪里呢。  
现在自己需要在一个地方好好休息，把自己肚子里的小宝贝好好养大，将它安安全全的生下来。  
去哪里呢？  
最终一个地方闪入了Oliver的脑海。  
他小时候生活过的地方，他第一次见到Nike时候的地方。  
Omega有些紧张的回到了那间空空荡荡的房子，他不知道自己为什么要回来。  
或许他是知道的。  
Wilson先生和Parker先生就居住在这条街的另一头，那边就是Nike的家。  
Nike总是会在第一时间回家的，回到Wilson和Parker先生的身边，回到Victor的身边。  
或许。  
Oliver躺在有些发凉的床单上。  
他回到这里也仅仅只是因为想再见见她而已，想再看看她。  
Wilson先生是一个有些传统的人。  
他有些吊儿郎当，但有的时候却又很严肃。  
他把自己的家庭，自己的妻子，自己的儿女看作为这个世界上最最重要的东西。  
没有什么比血管里流动的血的链接更加紧密的了。  
如果他知道Oliver已经被Nike标记还有了小宝贝的话，他一定会激动的让Nike滚去把Oliver立马娶回家。  
他一定会这样做的。  
因为alpha得担当起alpha的责任，标记了Omega就要负责，有了孩子就要负责。  
不管是出于什么状况，只要最终结果是标记的话就必须负责。  
但Oliver不愿意这样。  
哪怕只要万分之一的可能性，他也不愿意看见Nike露出不情愿的表情，他不想这样做。  
他不想勉强她，不想胁迫她，不想逼她做她可能不会愿意做的事情。  
并且他也知道自己的层次，自己只是一个普普通通的长相平凡的Omega。  
似乎除了Omega的这一性别外，他在其他的对Nike的追求者中没有任何优势。  
并且因为之前战争的原因，alpha的数量到了现在，远少于Omega和beta，连性别的这一要素都已经算不上优势了。  
他并不漂亮也并不聪明，总是笨手笨脚的也没有什么自己的想法与判断。  
让Nike标记自己，留下小宝贝已经是他这二十年以来做出的少有决定了。  
他不像Nike那样。  
他没有温柔善良的Omega爸爸，没有优秀勇敢的alpha父亲，没有一个荣耀的家庭，也没有一些了不起的头衔。  
他什么都没有，除了一颗胆怯的有的时候还有些贪心的想要奢求更多的心。  
他配不上Nike。  
这一点从他第一次见到alpha的那天他自己就知道了。  
他知道哪些他不能想。

Oliver提着一大堆东西摇摇晃晃的走在回家的路上，他不应该买这么多的。  
虽然医生说他应该多吃一点多补充营养。  
但是小宝贝到了现在已经三个月了，从怀上这个孩子起他就没有轻松过，到了现在应该是胎儿在体内生长的原因，他的腰总是很酸很酸，也使不上力气。  
我应该一次性少拿一点的。  
Oliver脑袋上淌着汗，他有些后悔的想到。  
正当他摇摇晃晃的向前走的时候，由于东西太多没能看清脚下的路，Oliver被一块小小的嵌入地面的石块给绊倒了。  
一瞬间他失去了平衡，正当他就要拿着一大堆的东西结结实实的摔倒地面上的时候，一双温暖有力的手将他扶住了。  
“你没事吗？”  
那是一个年轻干净的声音。  
正当Oliver从刚才的恐惧中回过神来，转身向那人道谢的时候。  
“Oliver？”  
Victor有些惊讶的看着自己面前的Omega说到。  
“V……Victor？”  
Oliver不敢相信的看着自己眼前年轻高大的alpha。  
Victor长大了，已经不再是曾经的那个躲在Nike身后的小男孩了。  
他和Nike不一样，像极了他的Omega爸爸，像极了Parker先生。  
不同于Nike，他有的是一双和Parker先生一样的焦糖色眼睛以及和Parker先生如出一辙的蜜棕色头发。  
他长得很像Parker先生，至少在他小的时候是像极了的。  
现在他长大了，虽然还没有Nike那么的高，但已经比Oliver高出了一截。  
Wilson先生是对的，他总是对Parker先生还有Nike说，Victor会长大的，他会成为一位优秀的alpha的，你们别担心嘛。总有些孩子发育的慢一点学东西慢一点懂事的慢一点。  
事实证明也的确如此。  
现在的Victor仍旧长得很像Parker先生，但是眉宇间体现出来的英气却像极了Wilson先生，像极了Nike。  
相比较Nike那张就好像是用利刃切割出来的棱角，Victor显得温柔和善许多。  
如果Victor是个Omega的话，追求他的人一定会踏破Wilson先生家的门槛的。  
Oliver这样想到。  
“好久不见，Oliver。”  
Victor笑着说到，他和以前有些不一样了。  
以前的Victor总是很怕生很胆小，总是缩在Nike的身后缩在她的怀里，但现在虽然男孩还是显得有些害羞和不自然，但相比较之前已经好了很多了。  
“你拿着这么重的东西。”  
Victor接过了Oliver手中的东西，帮他提了起来。  
“你脸色看上去也不太好，是生病了吗？”  
Oliver轻轻的摇了摇头。  
“这样，”男孩放心的回答到，“那我送你回家好了，刚好我只是出来办点事情，先帮你把东西送回家好了。”  
Alpha说着就帮Oliver拿起那一堆东西向前走去。  
Oliver知道这一直都是Wilson家的作风，于是没有推脱小步的跟了上去。  
“你……你变了挺多的。”  
Oliver跟在Victor的身边小声的说到，他揪着自己的衣角，想要询问对方Nike的状况但却不知道该怎样开口。  
“啊……这个啊。”  
Victor看着前面的路面略作思考的回复，“毕竟离上一次见面已经过了那么久了。”  
他还是像之前一样不太怎么会聊天不太怎么会说话，“那个……”  
Oliver看着Victor那张和Nike相似的侧脸。  
他想要问问对方Nike怎么样了，调查工作做的怎么样，她现在还好吗？  
他还想告诉Victor，自己的好友，他有小孩了并且孩子的母亲就是她的姐姐Nike。  
他还想问问Victor，Nike现在在哪里她什么时候回来他可以给她写信吗，如果她回来了他可不可以去他家做客。  
但最终Omega什么都没有说，他把那些话都藏在了心里。  
“Nike最近要回来了。”  
不知道为什么Victor主动提起了这个话题。  
“她是要回来了吗？回到这里？”在听到Victor话后的Oliver的心脏怦怦直跳，她就要回来了吗？什么时候？  
“是的。”  
Victor认真的回答到，“我也挺长一段时间没有见到她了。”  
Alpha有些幸福的笑了起来，“但是应该快了，马上就会回来了。”  
“那……”  
那等到她回来的时候我可以去你家坐坐吗？或者是你们来我这里玩？  
Oliver浑身都在颤抖的，他的心脏怦怦直跳。  
最终他舔了舔自己发干的嘴唇，什么都没说。  
“我听说Wade最近在张罗着让Nike给我找个姐夫。”  
Victor有些激动的说到，“Oliver你知道吗？有超多的人喜欢我姐姐，我敢说虽然Wade现在这么积极，当等到Nike真的结婚的那天，他一定会激动的哭鼻子的。”  
Alpha有些害羞的自顾自的说到，“她也不小了，是应该解决这个问题的。”  
“喂喂，Oliver，你说Nike以后要是有了孩子，我能当一位好舅舅吗？”  
他有些不确定的询问。  
Oliver在听见Nike马上就要结婚后浑身上下都在发凉。  
他以为自己已经看开了也放手了，但是在听到Nike可能马上就要结婚之后，Oliver意识到自己远没有自己所认为的那么洒脱。  
“那……那……”  
他咬着嘴唇，想要询问又觉得自己没有立场来问。  
走着走着他们就来到了Oliver的家门口，“要不要进去坐坐？”  
Oliver看着自己眼前高大的alpha问道。  
Victor看了看Oliver的脸色，点了点头。  
“那就坐一会儿吧，顺便帮你把东西给放好。”  
男孩说着，跟着Omega的脚步走进了屋子。


	4. 【原创】捆绑 4

捆绑 4  
Victor走进了Oliver的家。  
“你这里挺不错啊。”  
Alpha打量着Omega收拾的井井有条的房间感叹。  
他将自己手中的物品放了下，将它们仔细安放好。  
Oliver走进厨房，给正在门口摆弄的alpha倒了一杯水。  
“谢谢。”  
Victor坐了下来，他接过了Oliver递给他的水。  
“你最近过的还好吗？”  
Victor问道，“你脸色看上去不太好，我是说。如果不舒服的话就要及时去看医生。”  
Oliver在Victor的对面坐了下来。  
“看过了，好好休息就没事了。”  
他小声说到，没有把自己身体的真实情况向眼前的好友坦白。  
“那就好。”  
Victor点了点头，“那我就不打扰了。”  
他站起了身子，朝眼前的Omega点了点头。  
“我该回家了，还有一些事情要处理。”  
“那么……”  
Alpha朝Omega摆了摆手，“见到你真高兴，Oliver。”  
他笑着走了出去。  
Oliver坐在自己的餐桌上朝着离开的Victor挥了挥手，“再见。”  
他小声说到。  
等到Victor彻底消失不见，Oliver呆坐在自己的餐桌前，很久很久。  
Nike就要结婚了。  
Oliver怎么也没想到他能够这么快的见到Nike。

那是普通的不能在普通的一天的清晨，他揉着有些酸涩的眼睛从床上爬起。  
小东西的生长给他带来了不小的负担。  
独居的没有alpha陪伴的Omega，光是要应付孕期信息素的不稳定就已经让他苦不堪言。  
小东西已经四个月了，他的肚子也已经隆起了一个不小的弧度，但好歹穿一些宽松的衣服还能够遮掩。  
这个是一个活泼结实的小东西。  
医生检查后的结果很好，说它很健康也很好动，甚至个头还比其他的小孩大了一点点，这也就是为什么Oliver的肚子要比同时间的其他人大的原因。  
Omega看着那张黑白色的小小单子，很久很久。  
那是他的孩子，他的宝贝。  
但这段时间Omega并不轻松，因为小东西的体积太大导致他的腰总是很酸很酸，再加上信息素的不稳定他一直都吃不下多少东西，但是为了满足小家伙的生长由不得不多吃。  
于是整天都在吃与吐中循环。  
孕期的Omega极度缺乏安全感，需要alpha来安抚。  
但是Oliver没有alpha的陪伴，只能一个人独自度过漫长恐怖的黑夜。  
也就是在那样的一个平常的清晨，Oliver刚刚从床上爬起，他刚刚穿好自己的衣服，刚刚将Omega保护罩扣好，一阵有节奏的敲门声响了起来。  
等到Omega有些手忙脚乱的打开门，门外站着的是自己心心念念了很久很久的人。  
Nike看着眼前的Omega，手中提了一整篮烤好的面包。  
“Hi,Oliver。”  
“Victor说你住在这里，所以我过来看看。”  
“你还好吗？最近。”  
Alpha平静的说到，仍旧是那张漂亮精致的脸，仍旧是alpha平日里不苟言笑的样子，但言语中却隐含了一丝不易察觉的温柔。  
“你……你先进来吧。”  
Oliver看着眼前的alpha，胸腔中的心脏简直就要从胸口跳出。  
他满脸通红的，为alpha打开了门，邀请alpha进屋。

 

“你才起床吗？”  
Nike站的笔直笔直，手里提着满满的一篮面包，她环视着Oliver的房间以及Omega有些泛白的脸色问。  
“那个……”  
听Nike这么一说，Oliver的脸变得更红了。  
屋外确实已经大亮了，照理说到了这个时间才起床确实不应该。  
“最近有点累。”  
他小声回答道，一边偷偷的看着alpha的表情。  
Nike小声的应了一声便没有再说话的打算。  
她并不是什么沉默寡言的人，至少Nike对人的交往能力比Victor要好了太多。但是alpha在平常的时候，在面对非家人的时候总是会显得冷淡了一点。  
见对方似乎没了再说话的打算，让Oliver更加紧张了起来，他小心翼翼的跟在alpha的身边，思考着自己还能够有什么话题可以聊聊。  
“面……面包做的不错。”  
他看着alpha手中烤的恰当好处的面包小声说到。  
“这个啊……”  
在听到Omega话语的alpha扬了扬手中的篮子。将它放到了Oliver家的桌上。  
“Peter今早弄的，我锻炼回来洗好澡的时候，他让我来给你送点。”  
Nike不急不慢的说到，提到她的家人的时候alpha的语气里总会有着化不开的温柔。  
“谢谢你之前照顾Victor。”  
Nike笑着看着眼前的Omega。  
“不用客气。”  
Oliver低着头，将那篮面包小心收下。  
原来不是自己专门想来看我的吗？  
Omega先前的兴奋与激动瞬间就被消磨了一半。  
是因为Parker先生叫她来她才来的，并不是因为她想见我。  
“怎么，不开心吗？”  
Nike看着面前的心情明显变得有些低落的Omega问道，“还是不喜欢？”  
“Peter的手艺很棒的，虽然不常下厨，但他的水平真的比Wade好了太多了。”  
Nike看着眼前的Omega轻轻的说着。  
“不不不，没有没有。”  
Oliver慌忙的摇头，他的脸都憋红了。  
“我没有不喜欢，没有……”  
他看着眼前的alpha紧张的有些语无伦次。  
Nike看着眼前Omega的表情，她先是楞了一伙儿，随即大声的笑了起来。  
“Oliver！”  
她轻轻的拍着Omega的肩膀说到，“不用这么紧张啦，我又不会吃了你。”  
Alpha笑着，金发随着从窗户倾泻进屋内的阳光颤抖着。

她真好看。  
Oliver坐在Nike对面在心里惊叹。  
Nike似乎是因为今天的造访特意喷了alpha抑制剂，就算Oliver坐在她的身旁也闻不到一丝一毫信息素的味道。  
他有些呆呆的看着眼前的alpha。  
看着她嘴角扬起的弧度，看着她干净蓝眼睛里闪烁的碎光，看着她那一头漂亮金发随着笑声而浮动。  
要是能一直这样该多好。  
要是这只是他人生中平凡的不能再平凡的一天该多好。  
要是Nike能够不那么耀眼，不那么优秀，要是她能够稍微平凡一点，稍微普通一点，站在一个Oliver踮起脚尖或许竭力奔跑还有可能到达的地方该有多好。  
要是她能够喜欢自己该有多好。  
Oliver看着眼前的alpha，眼睛里闪烁着碎光。  
小东西在他的肚子里轻轻的蠕动着，它最近已经会动了，但应该是月份还小的缘故，它的活动暂时还没有给Oliver本来就已经有些难受的身体增加更多的不适。  
这个时候，似乎是感受到了对面坐的那位alpha是自己的母亲，即使没有信息素的影响，一般在白天陷入休眠状态的小东西再Oliver的体内小心翼翼的挪动着手脚。  
它的动作引起了Omega的警觉。  
Oliver将手偷偷的伸进了自己的毛衣里面，将它放置在了由厚厚衣物遮掩的腹部。  
“她是你的妈妈哟。”  
Oliver觉得自己的眼睛有点湿润了，似乎是因为进入孕期的原因，还是因为面对Nike，他的情绪总是变得很容易波动，最近也很容易会流眼泪。  
“你怎么了吗？”  
坐在对面的alpha一脸担忧的问道，“你看上去脸色不太好。”  
Nike看着眼前的Oliver问道，她有些担心Omega的身体状况。  
“Victor说你最近身体好像不太好，是怎么了吗？”  
她有些关切的问道。  
意识到自己刚才可能差点失态了的Omega迅速回过神来，他有些紧张的摇了摇头。  
“没……”  
没有这两个字还没来的及说出口，一阵强烈的恶心就从他空空的胃里升起直接涌上了Oliver的口腔。  
他没来的及去在意alpha的反应，便捂着嘴跌跌撞撞的跑进了浴室。  
当他的胃里什么都没有，Oliver只是趴着一阵阵的干呕。  
他什么都没能吐出来，但是那恶心的感觉并没有消失。  
“你还好吗？”  
Nike站在自己的身旁，递给了他一块润湿了的手帕。  
“擦擦脸吧，休息一下。”  
说完，她陪着Oliver重新回到了凳子上，只不过这一次她坐在了Omega的身旁。  
Nike全程都没有碰Oliver的身体，就算是递给他手帕的时候都没有接触到Oliver的手指。  
Alpha显得很有礼节，她几乎避免了一切可能与Oliver有身体接触的机会。  
Oliver小心的坐在凳子上，他还没能从刚才的不适中缓过来，只是点了点头表示自己没事。  
“喝点水。”  
Nike将一杯温热的水放在了Oliver的身前，看着对方喝了下去才放心了下来。  
等到Omega稍稍平复下来了以后，Nike看着眼前的Omega连想到了一种可能。  
毕竟当年Peter有Victor的时候，Wade有事出门了，就是她在家照顾的。  
她比Victor大了七岁，那时候她已经是一个懂事的小女孩了。  
她仔细的打量着眼前Omega，发现对方的脸色依旧不是很好，但是似乎比之前胖了一点点，特别是他的臀部以及被宽松衣物所遮掩的腹部，都好像变胖了那么一点点。  
“你……”  
意识到自己直接问对方是不是有了孩子极为不妥，因为她还没有听说过Oliver有了alpha或者是已经被标记了的事情，这样冒然的询问似乎也不太好。  
在加上她只是觉得现在Oliver的表现他的状态和当年Peter怀Victor的时候很像，也没有绝对的把握。  
Alpha等到话即将说出口的时候改变了说辞。  
“你有alpha了吗？”  
她最终这样问道。  
Oliver有些惊恐的看着眼前的alpha，他不知道对方为什么会这样问。  
慌乱中，他又像之前一样慌慌张张的摇了摇头，随后才小声的说到。  
“没有，我没有alpha。”  
他看则眼前的Nike，有些苦涩的说到。  
他的确没有alpha，但是却有了一个孩子。  
“这样。”  
Nike像是确认了什么似的点了点头，随即将眼前的Omega可能有孩子了这一点从自己脑海中划去。  
“那你是……”  
“最近有些吃坏东西了。”  
Oliver红着脸解释到，他实在是不愿意也不能告诉眼前的alpha其实是因为自己怀孕了并且体内的激素也不是特别稳定才吃不下东西。  
“那你是不舒服吗？”  
Nike轻轻的问道。  
坐在alpha身边，Oliver的心脏原本就紧张的快要跳出胸膛了。，再加上Nike现在离他又进了几分，在alpha抑制剂的遮掩下他都能隐隐约约闻到那股干净好闻的柠檬味。  
鬼使神差的，在Nike那双干净漂亮的蓝色眼睛的注视下，Oliver说出了自己身体的一部分情况。  
“有的时候肚子会不太舒服。”  
他小声的说到。

 

在意识到自己说出了一句不太应该说出口的话的时候，在Nike那双干净的蓝色眼睛的注视下，Oliver的脸涨的通红。  
“那你……”  
Nike看着眼前的Oliver，将手微微举了起来。  
Oliver的脸变得更红了，他的心脏怦怦直跳，简直就快要从胸膛里跳出来了一般。  
Omega往椅子后缩了缩，两只手紧紧的拽着椅子的边缘，手心里全是汗水。  
他在那一瞬间尽然真的觉得alpha可能会把她那双温暖可靠的手放在自己的腹部上。  
他的肚子其实已经很大了，至少是非孕期alpha所不能达到的大小。  
那个时候小东西已经安分下来了，它没有活动手脚也没有进行一些别的动作。  
只是安安分分老老实实的呆在被一件厚厚的毛衣所隐藏的肚子里。  
但是他没想好，如果alpha询问自己身上的异常的时候自己应该怎样回答，Nike不傻，她会相信吗？  
还是只会将他当作一个已经有的孩子却还死不承认的差劲的Omega。  
自己应该坦白吗？  
还是就这样，任由自己喜欢的alpha逐渐走远。  
那一刻Omega的脑海中闪过了很多很多的东西。  
但Nike最终什么都没有做，又或许是她本来准备做些什么但最终经过了一番思考后放弃了。  
那双纤长洁白的手腕最终落在了Oliver的肩膀上，alpha的眼神有些奇怪。  
就好像明明她是想说些什么但等到真正说出口的时候却又变成了别的。  
“那你好好注意身体。”  
她有些干巴巴的说到，轻轻的拍着Omega的肩膀。  
Nike的眼神有些飘忽，她有些不自然的看着Oliver那间简单的不能再简单的房间。  
“那这样吧，你应该还没吃东西吧。”  
Nike像是在回避什么一样，她站了起来，“要多吃点东西身体才会好起来，我觉得你不舒服肯定就是因为不健康的饮食造成的。”  
Alpha的语调还是淡淡的，但是相比较之前却变得有些急躁。  
“这样吧，我给你弄点东西吃好吗？”  
像是担心Omega拒绝一样，Nike迅速的站起了身子，径直走向了厨房。  
Oliver本来想要拒绝，他实在是不好意思让Nike特意跑到他家里来帮他做饭，这会显得他很懒很没用，是个糟糕的Omega。  
但他拒绝的话还没有说出口，已经围上围裙的alpha在厨房摆了摆手。  
“没事没事，Oliver。”  
“我们家里也一直都是alpha做饭的，我很小就帮Wade打下手了，不要怀疑我的水平，你就好好在那里休息一下吧。”、  
她说着，没有回头。  
Oliver听见Nike这么说也不好再多说些什么拒绝的话，“那……你需要我帮忙吗？”  
男孩缩在自己的椅子里，小家伙又开始轻轻的动起来了。  
他有些难受，于是他将自己的手伸进了自己的毛衣，安抚着自己的孩子。  
“不用。”  
Nike回答道，她站的很直很直，Oliver的围裙穿在她的身上显得也有一点点小，再加上Nike系绳子又一贯系的比较紧，本来就不是很合身的围裙紧紧的贴合在alpha的身上，勾勒出了她结实紧致的腰线。  
Oliver看着这样的Nike小声的回应了一声，他看着Nike的背影，一瞬间觉得自己离对方近了又远了。  
他本来应该感到难过，因为在alpha得知自己一小部分的情况后她只是干巴巴的岔开了话题，Oliver想不到也不敢想当时alpha轻轻举起的手掌本来是想放在哪个地方。  
但后来Nike主动表示要帮他做饭让他感到又惊喜又紧张。  
随着厨房里传来了滋滋的面包被黄油炸香的味道，混杂着面包以及黄油还混在着一丝从alpha身上传来的淡淡的柠檬味，Oliver觉得以往让自己难受想吐的油的味道也变得稍稍能够忍受了起来。  
要是能一直这样该多好。  
Oliver看着Nike熟练的背景在自己心里奢求道，但过了一会儿反复的Omega又自己推翻了自己。  
那不是你能够拥有的人。  
他慌张的摇摇头，想让自己别再往那方面想了，想让自己不要再去看alpha的背影。  
但却又止不住的，小心的偷偷的看着alpha。

 

“好了。”  
过了一会儿，又像是过了一个世纪的那么久。  
Nike把自己做好的早餐端到了Omega的面前，“吃吃看。”  
她在Oliver的面前坐下，带着期待看着眼前的alpha。  
“谢谢。”  
Oliver小声的道了谢，他接过了Nike递过来的碟子，里面的面包弄得很漂亮很诱人。  
“你不吃吗？”  
他看着眼前的alpha问到。  
“这个啊，我早就吃过了。”  
Nike说到，“你吃吧，Oliver。我现在不饿。”  
她饶有趣味的看着眼前的Oliver，“你看过医生了，有没有什么问题？”  
像是确定着什么一样，Nike又问了一遍。  
Oliver正小口小口的吃着Nike给他做的早餐，他准备回答她，但又突然想起了自己口中还含着面包。  
到底是应该赶紧把口中的面包吃掉还是就这样直接回答，这个问题让Omega纠结了一下，但后来他又决定还是赶紧把自己口中的东西吃完然后马上回复Nike。  
但是那是一块块烤的香喷喷的带着黄油的面包，Oliver迅速的嚼了几下，那股原本应该香甜可口的味道却激起了他的恶心，Omega有些的脸色变得有些难看。  
一旁的alpha注意到了Omega的不适，她递给了Oliver一杯带着有些许酸味的柠檬水。  
“没事没事，你不用急着回答我。”  
Alpha有些担忧的看着眼前的Omega说到，“不用吃的这么急的，慢慢吃。”  
她有些慌张的想要拍拍Omega的背，让他好受些，但手才刚刚伸出来，alpha又像是想起了些什么一样，悻悻的缩回了手。  
如果Oliver当时能够知道Wilson先生对Nike的教导的话，他应该早就能够理解alpha究竟是在纠结些什么。  
“不要随随便便的触碰Omega的身体听到了吗？”  
Wade严肃的看着眼前的小女孩说到。  
“是的，Wilson先生。”  
小小的Nike站的笔直，她认真的回答道。  
“beta也不行。”  
“是的，Wilson先生。”  
“为什么要和他们保持距离？”  
“因为alpha是要尊重和保护他们的，在关系还没有确立下来之前，一切没有得到对方许可的触碰都是性骚扰行为的一种，而优秀的alpha战士不会做这些事情，Wilson先生。”  
“那如果不小心做了怎么办？”  
“理论上这种行为应该极力避免，但是如果真的不小心做了的话，就立马道歉求得对方原谅，Wilson先生。”  
“不小心标记了Omega该怎么办？”  
“首先，这种情况应该是极力避免发生的。其次，我可能会被你揍死。但如果实在是有意外发生的话，就要像一个alpha一样承担起自己的责任，负起责来，Wilson先生。”  
“还有呢？”  
“如果Omega不愿意，就一切全权听取对方的意愿。去除标记也好，其他的也好，alpha需要承担责任，负起责任，Wade.Wilson先生。”  
“好的，我的乖女儿。”  
Wade满意的看着自己的女儿笑着自豪的说到。


	5. 【原创】捆绑 5

“那个Nike……”  
Oliver看着眼前显得有些不自在的alpha。  
“你不用去军营报道吗？”  
话一出口，Omega又有些后悔了。  
这样看上去就好像自己在催促对方赶紧离开一样，但他其实并不想这样。  
他已经很长时间没有见到Nike了，就算她是他肚子里宝宝的妈妈，就算她是已经把他标记了的alpha。  
但实际上，这些标签都只有Oliver一个人知道。  
明面上来说，他们什么关系都没有。  
她是一位出色的alpha战士，优秀的军官，而他只是一个相貌都不是很出众总是搞砸事情的笨手笨脚的Omega。  
他和Nike就像是两条射线，那个错误，Oliver永远都不觉得那是错误。  
那个夜晚很可能就是他们俩这一辈子最后也是最亲密的交点。  
“但我还有你。”  
Oliver有些难过的对着自己肚子里的小宝贝说到，他不愿去想独身Omega孕期的艰难以及独自抚养孩子的艰辛。  
那是以后的事情，而且他会挺过去的。  
从来对自己都没什么信心的Oliver为了那个还没有出生的小宝贝，为了不限制Nike的自由，打活了二十年第一次这样笃定的想到。  
“这个，”Nike看着正在吃东西的Oliver用她以往略显冷淡的语气回答。  
感谢Oliver开口问话了，要不然她可能得为自己刚才可能或者说是想做的事情中纠结好一会儿。  
“最近几天休假，而且alpha的成人礼就要到了。”  
她淡淡的说到，脸色已经恢复如常。  
“今天Victor就要去竞技场了， 就在这几天后。我肯定会去的，Peter和Wade也都会去。其实就算不通知我，我也一定会去的，毕竟那是我弟弟嘛。”  
她淡淡的说着，但是一提起她的家人的时候原本稍显冷淡的语调就会变得柔和。  
“向我这种alpha，”她摊了摊手，有点无奈的说到，“是要求带怎么说，舞伴？应该也不算是，就是要再带一个人去，当然，我可不能带Victor去。”  
她微笑着。  
Oliver听到Nike的话原本稍稍放松下来的心又重新紧张了起来，他看着坐在自己面前微笑着的alpha。  
他知道Nike今年已经二十六岁了，她比Victor年长八岁，比Oliver年长六岁。  
alpha被要求在三十岁之前组成家庭，最好在二十八岁就把一切事情办妥，而Nike所处的年龄段就是准备阶段。  
要求是这样的，但是管理层或者是其他人都无法强制某位alpha在二十八岁之前结婚，但虽然不能强制，但是却可以在其他方面做出规定。  
符合结婚条件的alpha，在出席某些活动的时候被要求需要带上一个Omega或者是beta，但介于战后这么多年里alpha的数量还难以恢复到先前的水平，而Omega的生育率又比beta高了太多太多。  
所以大家一般都是希望alpha能够与Omega组成家庭。  
但那也只是希望，无法强迫。  
“所以……”  
Nike的眼睛亮闪闪的但眼神有些飘忽不定，她似乎是在斟酌着自己将要说出口的话。  
那时候，Oliver坐在Nike的身旁，他只感觉自己的心脏怦怦直跳。  
他的手心的出汗了，他有点知道alpha其实想说的是什么。  
他不敢想，但却隐隐约约的知道。  
那将会是一个他喜欢的邀请，但是他又不能容忍自己太过奢求。  
她会这样说吗？  
会吗？  
有那么多漂亮优秀的alpha，beta，Nike会选择平淡无奇的自己陪同她去观看Victor的成人礼吗？  
他的嗓子有些干了，他想去看看Nike的眼睛，看看那双干净漂亮的蓝色眼睛里究竟有没有自己想要的那个东西。  
但是他却又不敢去看，不敢看alpha的眼睛。  
如果不是呢？  
如果不是，如果又只是你自做多情了呢？  
“你能陪我去吗？”  
“Oliver？”  
Alpha真诚的说到，她朝Omega伸出了自己的手。  
那双手白皙纤细，骨节分明。  
那是一双很美的手，清晨的阳光从窗户倾泻下来，洒在了alpha白皙的手掌上，点点阳光像碎金一样装饰着Nike的手掌。  
“我！”  
当Nike的话说出口，当那双洁白干净的手掌伸到自己面前，当自己爱慕着的alpha一脸真诚的问着自己的意愿的时候，先前的思索在Oliver的脑海炸开。  
他有些手足无措了起来，他应该马上答应的。  
去，当然去了。  
难道这里还有什么拒绝的理由吗？难道他有什么拒绝alpha的理由吗？他当然想去了，并不是因为那是Victor的成人礼，虽然这也是一部分的原因。  
但是这是Nike邀请的，还是以那种算的上是特别的身份。  
他现在紧张的要命，手都变得汗津津了，他想要去握住alpha那双干净漂亮的手，但却又担心Nike会讨厌他手心的汗水，还有他止不住的发抖。  
他会因为这些收回她的邀请吗？  
Omega惊喜不已，但却又一阵阵的担忧害怕。  
他把手在自己的裤腿上擦了擦，小心翼翼的看着alpha。  
“我愿意，我是说我很乐意陪你一起去，我也挺想……”  
他伸出手，他现在紧张的要命，全身上下都在轻微的发颤，他觉得他的脸一定变得很红很红了，并且手心也冒出了细密的汗珠。  
Oliver不敢看Nike的眼睛，并且同时绝望的发现自己连一句流畅的话都说不出来。  
“谢谢你，Oliver。”  
Nike握住了Oliver的手掌，终止了对方一连串的慌乱。  
她轻轻的说到，那句轻飘飘的话语里带上了丝丝柔软的温度。  
Nike看了看眼前的Omega，一种莫名的感觉席卷上了她的心头，她轻轻的偏过头去，移开了自己的视线，但是她却没有把手松开。  
Nike轻轻握着Oliver的手，她的手掌温暖有力，长长的手指纤细但并不脆弱。  
Oliver任由对方那样握着，他低着头，偷偷的看着alpha的表情。  
怦怦。  
心脏在他的胸膛中剧烈的跳动。  
过了一会儿，就好像是过了一整个世纪，又好像只是过了短短的一瞬，Omega的耳尖全红了，整个人都紧张的不像话。  
Nike轻轻的松开了Oliver的手。  
她看着眼前的Omega，看着他那头软软的和自己最爱的家人十分接近的棕色头发。  
她喜欢眼前的Omega，也不一定是喜欢。  
Nike这一辈子暂时还没有喜欢过任何人，她本身对那种情情爱爱的东西并不是太理解也并不很想理解。  
但是，面对着眼前的这位Omega，Nike总有一种说不出来的感受。  
或许是因为他害羞的样子很可爱，或许是因为他那头和Peter一样的发色，或许是因为他曾经照顾过Victor，或许是因为眼前的Omega很温柔很好。  
总之，和他呆在一起并不坏，至少我很喜欢这样。  
Nike在心里想着。  
“那你的身体没有问题吗？”  
“我不希望你因为这个而加重病情。”  
Nike认真的说的，她希望Oliver可以陪她一起去但却担心Omega的身体。  
如果需要好好休息的话，那还是好好休息好了。  
“没问题的。”  
Oliver急切的回到，但说完后也觉得自己似乎是有些太过于激动，他缩了缩身子，低着头，小声的补充。  
“没问题的，一些小毛病其实早就没事了。”  
看着Omega小心翼翼解释的样子，Nike微笑着，她点点头，“千万不要勉强自己，”她嘱咐道，“那就这样定了，到时候我会过来接你，我们一起去。”  
她这样说着，站了起来。  
“你要走了吗？”  
Oliver看着已经起身的alpha，小心翼翼的问。  
她要走了吗？  
现在就要离开了，然后等到那天再过来接自己？  
就呆了这么一小会儿就要离开了吗？  
Nike低着头看着他，Oliver在那双蓝色眼睛里看见了乱糟糟的眼睛都在泛红的自己。  
“没啊，”Nike有些困惑的回答，“你想要我走了吗？”  
不想，当然不想了。  
Omega迅速的摇了摇头。  
“那我就等会儿再走，”Nike端起了Oliver眼前的空碟子，“吃饱了吗？”  
她问到，Omega轻轻的点了点头。  
收到Omega回应的alpha满意的笑了，“那我现在就先去把盘子洗了，等会儿我们一起出去逛逛好吗？刚好可以给你看看到时候穿的衣服。”  
Alpha笑着，朝着厨房走去。  
“我可以自己洗的。”  
Oliver想马上站起身跟在Nike的后面，但是现在的他其实做这个动作已经有一点困难了。  
Nike的动作很迅速，不一会儿就从Oliver的身边离开了。  
厨房里传来的水花的声响。  
“没事的，Wade说alpha要多做事。”  
“洗个盘子我很擅长，让我来吧，你好好休息就可以了。”  
Nike回答。

 

“现在可以出去了吗？”  
Nike站在Oliver的身旁征求他的意见。  
“可是我……”  
在alpha身边，Omega又有些紧张了。  
“我最近变胖了一点点，穿西装的话可能不好看了。”  
他现在只能穿那些宽松的衣服，或者是大了好几码的西装，这样才不会把腹部显露出来，也不会伤到肚子里的小东西。  
他又有些慌了，等下要试衣服怎么办，如果那些都穿不上该怎么办，并且Oliver不觉得他能够支付那一笔用来购买礼服的费用，很快他就会穿不上那些了，但他又不想Nike为自己掏腰包。  
“还有费用，我也没有那么多的钱，我担心……”  
Oliver继续说着，他小心翼翼的看着alpha的眼睛，担心对方因此而不高兴。  
但Nike没有表现出不高兴的样子，她只是轻轻的叹了一口气，随后微笑着看着眼前的Omega。  
“我们走吧。”  
她轻轻的说着。  
Nike的声音有一种很神奇的魔力，她的声音不像男性alpha那样低沉，也不像其他女性那样尖细，有着一股女alpha独有的低沉感。  
很让人安心的一种声线。  
“嗯。”  
Omega轻轻的点了点头，随着alpha的脚步走了出去。  
一路上Nike走的很慢，似乎是为了照顾到Oliver的速度，alpha将脚步放慢到很慢很慢。  
她站在Oliver的身旁，和他聊着天。  
Oliver慢慢的走着，现在这种情况不允许他做太过激烈的运动，或者是走的太快。  
Nike是肚子里宝宝的妈妈，但是却没有时时刻刻陪在他的身边，而孕期的Omega需要这些。小东西的情况还算好，但是却并不是很稳定，自己走不快是一方面但另一方面他得走的慢一点保护好肚子里的小东西。  
他看着alpha纵容着自己的速度陪在自己身边，Oliver闻到了Nike身上散发的干净的柠檬味，那味道弄得他的耳尖一阵发烫。  
那是自己alpha的味道。  
他跟在Nike的身旁看着alpha的侧脸，同时也注意到街上的很多人都在看他们。  
并不是因为alpha和Omega出行才引来瞩目的，Oliver知道。  
因为他们中大部分人的视线都看着Nike。  
Nike长得很高，她很漂亮，又是一位优秀的alpha。  
大家的视线都黏在了Nike的身上，他们带着崇拜的眼神，Oliver发现街边上有很多Omega都在看着自己身旁的Nike，他们的脸红红的害羞而又大胆的看着自己身旁的Nike。  
Oliver有些难过，他说不出自己心里是怎样的一种感觉。  
只是觉得胸口涩涩的，在那些人的视线中，在那些人的对比中，他再一次的意识到了自己根本就配不上眼前的这位alpha。  
但是Nike没有管那么多，她陪在Oliver的身边和他说着话向前走着。  
就好像根本就没有发现那些仰慕的视线一样。  
“就是这里的。”  
Nike带着Oliver进了一家服装店，店面很整洁里面的衣服也都很漂亮。  
一位店员摸样的beta走上前来，Nike和他寒暄了几句显然两人是认识的。  
“请给这位Omega找一套合身的衣服吧。”  
Nike对着那位beta店员说的。  
对方带着审视的眼神打量着Oliver，突然他像是想到什么了一样，“是带去参加alpha聚会的吗？”  
Nike点点头。  
对方惊叹的仔仔细细的打量起眼前的Oliver，“想要什么款式？”  
他问道，像是在问Nike又好像是在征求的Oliver的意见。  
“我……”  
Oliver摆了摆手，他根本就不知道有哪些款式也不知道自己应该如何回答。  
Nike报出了一个款式，店员点了点头表示了解。  
“需要在这里测量一下尺码吗？”  
“不……不用了。”  
Oliver有些慌张的说到，“我回家会自己试试的，弄宽松一点的就可以了，尺寸的话就不用麻烦了……拜托。”  
他小声的说到。  
听Oliver这样说，Nike朝对方点点头。  
衣服拿到了，Nike在Oliver不知道的时候就把钱付好了。  
他们俩走在回家的路上，Oliver看着为自己提着衣服的Nike，询问着衣服的价钱。  
“没多少钱很便宜的，就当是你陪我去alpha聚会的报酬。”  
Nike无所谓的笑笑，但是Oliver觉得自己不能欠对方什么。  
“那个我以后会还给你的。”  
Omega有些羞愧的说到，他现在根本就没有那么多钱。  
因为他要生宝宝了，各种开销的很大，再加上由于身体愿意短时间内他无法工作，这样一来经济来源又没了。  
现在的他真的暂时没有钱去支付一套西装的费用。  
“没关系的，再说了也是我执意要买的，这并不是你的意愿。”  
Nike回过头看着眼前的Omega笑着说到，她腾出了一只手，“我现在可以拉着你吗？Oliver？”  
阳光的照耀下，alpha的脸颊有些泛红。  
但是她的声音仍旧淡淡的，和平时一样。

Nike把Oliver送到了他的家门口，她在门前停了下来似乎没有在进一步的打算。  
意识到这一点的Omega回过头，看着站在自己身旁的alpha。  
“你不进来了吗？”  
Oliver的脸红红的，他的手还握在对方的手中。  
Nike轻轻的松开了Oliver的手，她摇了摇头。  
“我得回去了。”  
Alpha轻声说到，那双干净的蓝色眼睛里闪烁着碎光。  
“那……”  
Omega看着站在自己身边高大的alpha小声问道。  
“你明天还会来吗？”  
他越说越小声到了最后就好像是自己在低声呢喃一样，而alpha只是笑吟吟的看着自己。  
他的心跳越来越快了。  
而Nike只是看着他在笑。  
“如果可以的话我会来的。”  
她这样说到，“那么……”  
Nike朝Oliver挥了挥手，“回见。”  
Alpha这样说着，便转身离开了。  
她走的很快，就像一般的alpha那样，不一会儿就消失在了Oliver的视线当中。  
她全程都没有回头。  
“再见，Nike。”  
Oliver朝着alpha离开的方向挥了挥手，他小声的向对方告别。

 

Oliver拿着Nike给他挑选好的衣服进了屋。  
他要求那位店员给他稍微宽松一点的，但是实际的尺寸他还不知道。  
我不是很确定到底穿不穿的下。  
Oliver想着，或者是如果穿的下的话会不会……  
他把那件衣服从包装盒里面拆出，是一件很漂亮的衣服。  
至少是平时的他绝对花不起钱来买的哪一种。  
好吧，现在试试看。  
老天保佑一定要能够穿上。  
Oliver小心的在自己的床边坐下，脱下了自己的外套和毛衣。  
随着一件件厚厚衣服的剥离，那个隐藏在身体里的秘密也逐渐显露出来。  
他揉了揉自己有些酸疼的腰，虽然小东西很是安分，但是那些多来的质量就已经够折腾他了。  
“明天还不一定能够见到你的妈妈呢。”  
Oliver抚摸着自己隆起的腹部，对着里面的小东西小声说到。  
他对于将Nike用妈妈称呼的这一件事有些害羞，但那是事实不是吗？  
会是个男孩还是女孩呢？  
会是alpha，Beta还是Omega。  
Oliver一边想着，一边拿着那件漂亮的衣服。  
其实不管是那种性别，男孩女孩他都会喜欢。  
因为那是他的孩子，是他和Nike的宝宝。  
但是在Omega心里还是有着一点点私心，他希望肚子里的小家伙会是一个和Nike一样的女alpha。  
能够有和她一样的头发一样的眼睛一样的笑容。  
一想到有一个流着Nike和自己的血的小家伙在自己的身体里成长，Omega就有些激动与羞怯。  
他不知道他和Nike的未来会是什么样子。  
她会喜欢自己吗？会愿意和自己永远永远的呆在一起吗？  
会喜欢自己肚子里的小东西吗？  
Oliver他不知道，但是现在只要一想到Nike，一想到自己的孩子他就止不住的高兴。

 

Oliver小心翼翼的给自己提着裤子，他的小腹已经变得鼓鼓的了，并且相较于同月份的还要稍稍大了一些。  
但好在那身衣服的尺码足够宽松了，Oliver几乎没有费什么力就把裤子给扣好  
刚刚好。  
Omega松了一口气，开始穿上身的衣服。  
这样一套西装刚刚好能够穿上，不需要再去调对尺码什么的。  
小东西虽然稍稍大了一点，但是它现在毕竟还只有四个月大，在宽松衣物的遮掩下还不算太明显。  
镜子中的Omega的脸色有些苍白，原本已经鼓起来的腹部在衣料的遮掩下也没有那么明显了。宽松的衣服巧妙的掩盖了这一切，掩盖了Omega藏起来的秘密。  
Oliver轻轻的摘掉了自己套在脖子上的Omega保护罩，一圈咬痕结结实实的印刻在了他的脖颈上。  
那是Nike留下来的。  
Oliver轻轻的抚摸着那个浅浅的疤痕。  
他有些发抖，Omega的信息素在空气中蔓延开来，其中还夹杂着一丝无法忽略的柠檬的味道。  
那是Nike信息素的味道。  
镜子里的Omega小声喘息着，他的眼睛红了。  
孕期中的Omega按理来说是应该呆在自己alpha的身边的。  
意识到自己呼吸节奏变了的Oliver以一种自己能够达到的最快速度将身上穿着的新衣服脱了下来，脖子由于长时间被保护罩给包裹留下了一圈浅浅的痕迹。  
他咬着牙把衣服都叠好放在了一旁，Omega混在着柠檬味的信息素充满了整个房间。  
Oliver觉得有点热，他脱下了自己的外裤后就没有穿上其他的衣物。  
正当他不知道自己应该是躺在床上休息还是先去洗澡降温的时候，粘腻的液体从他的双腿间渗出将他的内裤弄得湿哒哒的。  
应该是因为今天见到了Nike才会这样。  
Oliver用自己已经快要模糊起来的脑子想着，他现在腿全软了已经没有力气再走去浴室洗澡降温了。  
无可奈何的Omega只得扶着自己的腰小心翼翼的躺到了床上，他的腿不停的发颤不停有粘腻的液体从身体中渗出。  
Oliver喘着气，他的手有些发抖，隆起的腹部再躺下以后就没有那么的明显了有的只是一团小小的凸起。  
他咬着嘴唇调整着自己的呼吸，但最后脸颊涨得通红的Omega颤颤巍巍的将手指伸向了自己的下体。  
甬道里面已经湿透了，他将自己的手指放了进去小心翼翼的摸索着。  
他的宝贝以后将从这里面生出来。  
Oliver想到这里不禁恐慌了起来，那地方这么小能够容许一个孩子通过吗？  
他有些迷迷糊糊的想着，一边摸索着，上一次Nike进入这里的记忆用上了脑海。  
他发着抖，小心翼翼的再不弄伤自己的情况下模拟着之前的那个夜晚发生的事情。  
他很想念Nike，想念他的alpha，想念那个夜晚。  
意识到自己正在想念与渴望的东西的Omega有些羞愧，他咬着自己的嘴唇似乎像把那些想法从自己的脑袋里面驱逐出去。  
Oliver开始想一些别的东西。  
在此之前他从来没有做过这种事情，但是孕期的身体似乎格外的敏感，肚子里的小宝宝也在渴望着自己的母亲.  
但是Oliver他没有办法。  
“你体内的激素水平太糟糕了。”  
医生的话语传入了Omega的脑海，“现在暂时还没什么问题，但是长期这样下去的话，总会出事的。”  
“可能会生不出来，这也会让你的身体很难受。”  
“你需要你的alpha陪在你的身边。”  
“如果实在不行的话，就只有格外的注射激素这一种办法了，但这是只在万不得已的时候才会用的方法。”  
“我还是那一句话，你最好和你的alpha呆在一起。”  
医生的话一直在Omega的脑海中回荡，Oliver觉得自己的脑袋有点疼的。  
他把手从自己的体内抽出，手掌黏乎乎的全是他分泌出来的液体。  
“但是我不可以。”  
Omega哽咽的不知道对谁小声说到。  
他不能直接跑到Nike面前说他怀了她的孩子。  
他知道alpha后续会怎么做，他知道她的家人会接纳他，但是Nike会怎么想呢？  
她会负起责任的，但那是因为她想那么做还是因为她不得不那么做。  
她是会因为爱来接纳他，接纳他肚子里的孩子，还是仅仅只是因为她从小受到的教育以及alpha的责任？  
其实不管哪种原因结果都是一样的，那就是Nike会和他结婚会好好的善待自己。  
但是Oliver不能接受那一种不怎么好的原因。  
他只是不能接受而已。  
他爱Nike，他深深的爱慕着她，但是他无论如何也做不到用这种方式，用这种近乎于强迫的方式将本就比自己优秀太多的alpha绑在自己的身边。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Oliver轻轻的抚摸着自己的腹部，小声说到。  
他的眼睛红红的，里面闪烁着碎光。


End file.
